jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Men at Work/Transcript
neutron: my latest invention. butterhats. * Jimmy: (manning the cash register) A double McSpanky with fries and a flurp. That'll be 6.53. (takes the customer's money and gives him change) And 3.47's your change! * Skeet: (sighs) Dude, you're supposed to push the buttons with pictures of food on 'em. * Jimmy: Don't need to, Skeet: I memorized the prices, and did the tax and change in my head! * Skeet: Okay, Mister Magic Man - I also did not hear you say "Big McThankies from McSpanky's" to the customer! * Jimmy: Well, frankly, it struck me as clichéd. What do you think about this? "Don't let our food be denied you - put our polyunsaturated fats and triglycerides inside you!" * Carl: I knew a fast-food restaurant that lets you have it your way was just a crazy dream. * Jimmy: Hey, wait a minute...Carl, that's it! * Sheen: You mean this is all a crazy dream? All right! Bring on the dancing tubas! * (Jimmy is improving the drive-through window at McSpanky's and Goddard starts to growl at it) * Jimmy: Easy, Goddard, it's just a giant, mechanical Scotman's head. But by tomorrow, it's gonna be smarter than Skeet! (knocks on it) Come to think of it, it's smarter than Skeet now! Sheen: I don't know. Hey Carl, give me a taxi driver with a Polish accent. Carl: You want a hamburger with peanut butter on it? Sheen: No, but if Jimmy's leaving, we'll need a ride home. Sheen: (while at the drive-through window) Welcome to McSpanky's, home of the Belly Buster! May I take your order? Mother: Yes, we'll have one chicken bits and a Purple Flurp, one plain McSpanky burger, and I'll have a cheeseburger, no pickles, fries, and a vanilla shake. Sheen: (to Carl) Gimme a cow in a earthquake, a dancin' albino with a heart condition, and a baby in a rickshaw! Carl: (while flipping burgers) Comin' at ya! Customer: Yeah, I'd like a deluxe McSpanky on half a bun with a side of chili fries! Sheen: (to Carl) Gimme a clown with a harelip sitting in a steamroom! Carl: Doin' the tango or walkin' the goose?! Sheen: (to Carl) Hold on! (To the drive-through window) You want a dollar salad? Customer: Yep. Sheen: (to Carl) He's packin' light! Carl: (hums while flipping burgers) Yeah! Carl: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Neutron. Judy: My goodness! You boys have turned this place into quite the hot spot. Carl: Yup-- hope you enjoy it. Um... hold up, Mr. Neutron. Hugh: What... I'm with her. Carl: Whoa, whoa, whoa-- back it up, chief. Hmm... yeah... nope, sorry, not feeling it. Hugh: What do you mean? Carl: Look don't make me spell it out, Mr. N., but your outfit just isn't saying McSpanky's to me. Hugh: Oh, really? Well, maybe because it's too busy saying, "Step aside, Mr... Sassymouth before I tell your parents!" Carl: Go ahead-- I turned them away two hours ago. * Hugh: That's just terrible. How could you... Hey, look, a famous movie star! * Carl: Where? Where? * Hugh: (snickers) Sucker. * (Hugh along with other people start sneaking into McSpanky's) * Carl: What, I don't see anybody... Oh, I see him! Hi! No, that's not him. * Libby: One for the utility closet please! * Cindy: Make it two! * Bolbi : A burger-Frys-and-shake cabob! Just like back home. * Principal Willoughby: A pineapple burger with lo-cal thousand island dressing! It's like you're inside my head! * tbd. (insert actions) Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of improvement